


Soul Survivor

by Fabrisse



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-20
Updated: 2007-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles and Willow visit Wesley because Angelus has returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Buffy through "Triangle." Spoilers for Angel through "Redefinition."

The phone call from Wesley had been terse. "Please come to the Hyperion Hotel in Los Angeles. Bring an Orb of Thessala, the re-souling spell, and Willow if you can't perform it yourself. And Giles, please hurry." Willow was asleep in the backseat. A well-wrapped orb was packed with a few weapons and other essentials in the trunk. Giles took another swallow of gas station coffee and wished that Tara hadn't been away on an intersession course in New York. Willow and Tara together were an extremely powerful magical entity. Another hour and they'd be there. He wondered whom Angelus had killed this time.

*****

Giles woke Willow when they arrived. Wesley and a tall young black man that Giles hadn't seen before were drinking coffee and talking quietly.

"Aaah Giles, I thought I heard you pull up. Willow, nice to see you again; I apologize for the circumstances. This is Gunn he's an associate of the agency's."

There were handshakes all around. Gunn turned to Wesley, "This is your solution. Angel goes evil and we get *another* English tight-ass and another skinny chick to deal with it."

"Gunn, Giles' past is more violent than your present. He has good reason to hate Angelus, so he's the logical person to call. Giles will have no qualms about killing him if the spell doesn't work. Willow has performed the spell before and is a novice witch with a great deal of natural power."

"And if y'all fuck up, then I whack off his head with my ax and bury y'all's bodies."

Wesley gave him a wry smile, "Exactly. I think I speak for all of us when I say, hallowed ground please."

"Actually, before we try the spell, I'd like to give Gunn the information to get in touch with Tara and stuff." Willow looked frightened, but determined.

Giles said, "Yes, good idea. Um, I'd like to talk to Wesley for a few minutes before we get started."

The two English men walked into the office area. "How did it happen? How did you let this happen?"

"No Giles, worse than that," Wesley looked infinitely old, "I caused it to happen."

** One day earlier **

Wesley'd come running from the kitchen when he heard Cordelia's scream. Angel had her back against a wall and was rubbing himself against her. Wesley hadn't even stopped to think as he picked up a freshly sharpened pencil and, with more strength than he knew he possessed, pealed Angel off Cordy and pressed his back to the wall. The improvised stake was making a little hole in Angel's shirt right at the heart. "Leave her alone."

"C'mon Wes, a vamp has needs." Three weeks since Angel had said a word to any of them. His voice lowered as he whispered in Wesley's ear. "Maybe you could take her place."

Wesley resisted the temptation to turn Angel into Cordelia's new face powder and did some interior calculations. The big one involved who'd be hurt least by Angel, or whoever he was now, using them as a fuck-toy. The answer came back to him. "Sure." He reached for Angel's belt buckle. "You want me on my knees or should I bend over the desk." The level of contempt in his voice surprised even him.

Just one word, "Upstairs." Angel left without waiting to see Wesley follow.

"Wes, you don't have to do this." That was Cordelia. 

"Hey, Cordy, the man likes man - so you always sayin' - let him have his fun." He wanted to kill Gunn just then.

"Both of you. It's just - sex. Go home." Lord, he really hoped Virginia would understand this. Wesley walked up the stairs.

The door to Angel's room had been open. Wesley'd stripped as he walked through the door. He wanted it over with as soon as possible, however Angel wanted it, Wesley knew he could make it go quickly. One more thing to thank boarding school for. He stood naked in Angel's room.

Angel put out the cigarette he'd been smoking and stood up. He walked around Wesley a few times, appraising the slim body and occasionally pinching or slapping a muscle like an Italian peasant appraising veal in the butcher's shop. Wesley just stood there. He hadn't even taken his glasses off, so Angel did it for him. And even naked and nearly blind, Wesley just stood there. Angel smelled contempt, but no fear, no lust.

Wesley'd learned a long time before that nerve endings don't care whether they're touched by a man or a woman. Pleasure or pain was the same; gender didn't matter, stimulation did. And Angel knew what he was doing. Wesley just hadn't expected gentleness, the tenderness of the first kiss, the delicacy of the hands feathering down his spine. He fought against this assault of kindness, willing himself to be passive, to let Angel take everything without Wesley ever giving. But it became impossible. Not just nerve endings responding now, but heart and mind and soul. And Wesley gives everything to those he loves.

**present**

"I thought I was safe. He loves Buffy, not me. Giles, you know as well as I that the curse isn't about sex and it never occurred to me that what we did - that I - could give him happiness."

Giles touched Wesley's arm and the flow of words stopped. "I think Angel has always been attracted to protectors. Even Darla in her way was a protector. You protected Cordelia, you showed no fear, and, if I may say so, you seem to have been - generous - in bed. What you did was foolish, but it was brave."

"Thank you Giles."

"Do we have any idea where he is, what kind of a swathe has he cut?"

"Um, he's here. Chained to the bed, he's done no one any physical harm." At Giles puzzlement, "Gunn stayed behind. Cordelia has taken vacation and promised to call in if any visions hit. One did. It showed Angel becoming Angelus. Gunn chained him up before he woke. We gave him an injection when it became clear that he had indeed turned."

"Then let's go see him. Willow, bring the orb and the spellbook. Mr. Gunn, would you mind guarding the doorway? You may indeed have to kill Angelus if we fail." Gunn nodded and picked up an ax and a crossbow.

They all went up the stairs.

Angelus was chained to the bed. The sedative was wearing off and Wesley went to gag him.

"Don't. He may be able to give us some information. And I want to satisfy myself that this is indeed Angelus not just the dark creature your employer had been turning into." Wesley nodded and left the gag off.

Willow looked up from unpacking her magical supplies. "Giles, I wish one of us understood Romani well enough to figure out the right way to take out the happiness clause."

"You can't remove the happiness clause. Romani magic is powerful because it allows loopholes."

Giles and Willow stared at Wesley.

"Romani's one of my languages. The Lord and Lady protect the Romani as long as they follow the old ways. One of the ways that they must follow is to word their spells in such a way that the person over whom the spell has been cast has a way out. Their bindings are tight, but there is always a loophole, a way to untie it. If you take out the loophole, the binding becomes, metaphysically, weaker."

"Willow, can you set up in here even if we don't gag him?"

"Sure Giles. But--"

"Wesley and I are going to try to come up with another loophole, one that might be harder for Angel to slip through."

"OK."

The figure on the bed stirred. "Ripper, is that you? Couldn't take me in a fair fight so you're going to kill me like an animal. You should have heard her neck snap. Was that what you liked so much? Listening to her bones crack while you rode her. Mind you, I much preferred listening to yours."

Giles found himself pressed against Wesley. Willow's voice came through the red fog he was seeing. "Leave Giles. I'll set up. And Giles, there are some other variations you might want to ask Wesley about."

"Yes, well, I think we're safe in assuming that it is indeed Angelus. Wesley let's get to your books." And, reassuring Gunn, they left the room.

It didn't take long for Willow to finish laying out her supplies. The circle couldn't be drawn until all the participants were present. She wandered over to Angel's bookshelf and selected a book at random.

"Willow, with your power you'd make a terrific consort. Dru and Darla are out there and if I had you with me I could conquer them both."

"No, thanks." Willow turned a page in her book. On the other hand, Angelus needed to be gagged if the spell was to work, none of them could afford to be distracted by that wicked tongue. She changed tack. "I mean not without my girlfriend. We're so much more powerful together."

"See, I always knew you had a wicked side to you. Magical power in the undead is something special. And think, you'd have unlimited access to me. Haven't you missed it since your wolf-boy left, having a cock thrusting inside you."

Willow really hoped he couldn't see her roll her eyes. What was it about being a lesbian that made every frat-rat, jock, and now vampire think that the only thing you needed was their dick and you'd be back among the prom queens. "Oh yes, it would be so nice to have both of you." She was closer to the bed now.

"Unlock me and I'll bring you over. LA has possibilities that Sunnydale only dreams about."

"Well, let a girl have her fun first. After all I only have your word that you'll turn me, and it's been so long since I had a chance to play." Willow found herself glad that she'd read some of the Penthouses that Xander kept in his bathroom. She stroked him through the sheet and then straddled him sliding her pelvis over his twitching cock, when he moved his head back and opened his mouth to moan, Willow slipped in the ball gag and fastened it. "Men."

Giles and Wesley came back in with a fine copy of the spell in both English and Romani. "Wesley agrees with you. The tantric variation will be a much stronger binding."

Wesley realized that Angelus was now gagged, "Willow, how did you . . . " He saw the erection tenting the sheet and met her eye, "Clever girl."

Giles continued. "He also agrees with me, Angelus became Angel because he didn't know what was going on . . . he was unable to fight the change. So, we need to knock him out or distract him."

Willow looked at the other paper they'd brought back. Tantric magic was always strongest with male and female, but they'd rated the various combinations for strength. Her mouth went dry for a moment as she thought how erotic it would be to watch Giles and Wesley together. But the most powerful variation was the most sensible which meant that she as the witch performing the spell and Wesley as the one who had freed Angel's soul would be the two who made love. "Giles, variation one. I'll go have my ritual cleansing while you two figure out the patterns."

Wesley stopped her as she got to the bathroom door, "Willow, are you certain?"

"If you don't find me attractive, we can do another variation. But this seems the strongest binding pattern."

"No, I mean, you're beautiful. Giles explained to me about your lady and I don't want to hurt you or - sully - what you have with her."

"You couldn't." Willow gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you for asking though."

She came out a few minutes later wrapped only in a towel. Wesley did the same and then Giles. Angelus was given another dose of the vampire sedative the Council had developed and Giles removed his towel and began to draw the working circle. When he finished, Wesley and Willow anointed him and he knelt quietly by Angelus' bed. It was his job to distract the vampire should the sedative not hold.

Willow anointed Wesley with sweet-smelling oil and gasped when he did the same to her. His fingers delicately traced the magical symbols over her heart while his thumb teased her nipple. His left hand feathered over her skin setting it on fire and, good servant of the goddess that he was, he knelt to her and began to lick and tease her, reveling in the scent and power of her sex. When Willow's knees began to buckle Wesley pulled her down his body and dipped his tongue into her navel, nuzzled at her breasts. Finally she captured his mouth with hers and lowered herself onto his waiting cock.

The words came then in English from Willow, in Romani from Wesley. The rhythm of the chant matching the rhythm of their bodies. Forehead to forehead, flesh straining against flesh, possessing each other and suddenly possessed by a higher power.

Angelus stirred. The sedative hadn't kept him under long due to the power pulsing through the room. Giles saw the eyes open wide and the nostrils flare as the vampire inhaled the scent of the candles, incense, and sex. Distraction was necessary and, as Giles watched the two beautiful bodies in the middle of the power circle, he realized the best way was sex. He slid his hands down Angelus body and teased the cold cock with his hot mouth. It had been quite awhile since Giles had been with a man, but the instincts were still there as he flicked and swirled and sucked. He could feel his own orgasm building as the spell and its casters pushed toward their climax. His hands joined his mouth redoubling his efforts. Giles doubted that Angelus could remember his own name much less struggle against the ensoulment. Angelus taste changed and the vampire crossed over the brink. As he swallowed, Giles felt the skin of his own cock tighten as he began to come. Wesley and Willow cried out the last words of the spell as they too crashed together in ecstasy.

Willow felt a gentle hand petting her down from her climax. She looked into beautiful eyes and snuggled into Wesley's chest. Giles joined them quietly in the middle of the circle. He looked over at the bed. "He's asleep. When he wakes we'll know whether this worked." Willow just nodded against the arms that were holding her.

Half an hour later, they'd undone the circle and cleaned themselves up. It took a few minutes to convince Gunn that they were all right, but he let them out and they all went downstairs.

Gunn had called an all night pizza place and gotten some food. "I'm learning, this magic shit takes energy and all Cordelia keeps around the joint is diet cola and coffee. Angel safe?"

"We won't know for a while, so don't unlock him. Or call Cordelia back for that matter. Best we deal with whatever happens."

"So, another moment of happiness and we have to go through all this again?"

"No, we think we've provided a smaller loophole."

Willow grinned at Gunn. "When was the last time *you* had a week with three Wednesdays in it?"


End file.
